


Sunlight In My Eyes

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Haiku, Mornings, POV Female Character, Poetry, Romantic Friendship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish. Allison is Lydia's reason for waking up (Lydia's POV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight In My Eyes

I don’t like mornings,  
But every morning with you,  
Makes waking worthwhile.


End file.
